The Bet: A Requested Oneshot
by shadowglove
Summary: Chlollie. Some Clois. When on a mission, Chloe and Oliver get stuck in a very small trap-room, forcing them to confront their mutual attraction, but does this situation have to do with Luthorcorp, or just one very cunniving, matchmaking cousin?


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own!

_This is the Seventh in the "Requested Series". This is for iliana1, who wanted: "Chloe and Oliver, Mission, URST(Unresolved Sexual Tension)." Added some Clois just for the heck of it._

* * *

"Whose bright idea was this again?" Oliver Queen, now donning his Green Arrow outfit, asked as he paced the small room they found themselves in after falling into one of the many traps in the large facility.

"Yours." Chloe grumbled from where she sat on the floor, banging her head back against the white walls that had them in the small room. She'd _known_ that leaving the Daily Planet to join the Justice League fully as Watchtower and sometimes, when needed, _Phoenix_, would throw her life into a crazy routine, and yet she'd chosen to give into the puppy dog eyes, pack up her bags, and move to Star City.

And where had that gotten her?

Here…

…Trapped in a small little room with no doors or windows or any other visible way to escape, with a fidgety hero in green leather.

"You know, I could always scream as loud as I can for Boy Scout." She didn't dare say his real name in case they were being watched. "He'd find me and be able to get us out in an instant."

"Boy Scout has his own mission tonight, Phoenix, and anyway, I can get us out of this." Oliver's voice was always deeper as Arrow, yet it was even _deeper_ right now, and probably in frustration.

"Good." Chloe folded her arms over her chest. "Because you got us into this mess in the first place."

He muttered something under his breath that she paid no attention to because she was sure she wouldn't like what she heard.

Why hadn't she stayed at central base and become Watchtower tonight? If _she_ had been commandeering the computers they would have known about all of the traps set and no one would be in this situation.

But _no_, Oliver had wanted to give _Lois_ the chance to commandeer the fort tonight as Watchtower since she no longer was able to work the field thanks to the half-Kryptonian baby she was now expecting compliments of their resident alien.

Chloe knew that Oliver would always have a soft spot for Lois, and that truthfully he was a little afraid of her (and to be fair, Lois controlled by pregnancy hormones was enough to terrify even the bravest of hearts) yet she couldn't help but feel somewhat resentful and replaced. Chloe didn't belong in the field, and she _definitely_ didn't belong in the tight leather number Oliver had had commissioned for her.

Looking down at the skin-tight, black and red outfit that made her feel exposed, Chloe touched the black mask on her face and grumbled even more about stupid blonde billionaires. Why had he had to design her outfit _anyway_? Why couldn't she have worn something a little less D-Class porno-movie star-let?

Really, thinking about it, this was the perfect setting for a poorly made porno-movie. Two heroes in ridiculously sexy leather costumes get trapped in a small place together and somehow start having great, mind-blowing sex while waiting to be rescued…not caring that they were not only letting down their guard, but that they could be interrupted at any minute by the villain.

Growling even _more_, Chloe closed her eyes, deciding that she was _so_ going to help the boys the next time they decided to play a prank on their leader. He _so_ deserved it.

She paused, maybe she should due his suit bright pink.

That thought brought a smile to her face as she tried to imagine the daring, dashing, devilish, utterly _terrifying_ 'Pink Arrow'.

Then again, as she thought of what Ollie would do to get back at her, she frowned again. Knowing the sadistic bastard he wouldn't do something humane like shooting an arrow at her or something else that she could easily survive. No. She knew what he'd do.

He'd design an even _more_ scandalous outfit for her to wear--probably something that showed midriff and more cleavage, God knew that he'd already been commenting on it. His 'revenge' would be a perfect excuse for him to finally make her look like a hooker…and not the expensive kind.

And what was with Ollie and his fetish with her outfit anyway?

And getting on that topic, how had he designed her outfit anyway? He'd taken months to finally come up with his own design, and he'd admitted that it wasn't the first he'd used. He'd gone through many different 'Green Arrow' costumes until he'd found one that not only fit his character, but was comfortable--and that was saying much when one was talking about skin-tight leather.

_I bet you anything that Black Canary helped him design my suit_. She fumed. She'd thought that Dinah was on _her_ side, but obviously that wasn't the case.

_Oh, I am SO putting her on my 'get back at' list!_

She sulked in silence, ignoring Ollie as he tried to get back into contact with the others using their dead mouth and ear pieces.

* * *

In the command central, Lois Lane sat comfortably on the seat, chewing on a bag of chips and watching the monitor somewhat smugly. On the screen in front of her she easily saw the figures of her sulking cousin and irritated ex-boyfriend, and she couldn't help but congratulate herself on a mission well-done.

"Watchtower, I can't communicate with Arrow or Phoenix." A strong, masculine voice said into her earpiece. "Should I go back inside and check for them?"

"Negative on that, Boy Scout." Lois smirked, knowing how much that nickname bugged her husband. "Arrow and Phoenix are being detained until they either get it on or kill each other."

There was a moment's silence before Clark could be heard squeaking. "_Huh_?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, swallowing the chip in her mouth. "This mission was a bust, Boy Scout. Both Impulse and Cyborg reported that any activity of Luthorcorp in this building had been moved to a different facility _before_ you, Phoenix and Arrow entered the premises."

There were sputters of indignation. "Then why didn't you just tell us?"

"I _did_!" Lois pouted, turning her back on the image of her cousin and the Green Arrow arguing like an old, married couple. "I expressly said 'the cookie has left the oven'."

There was _another_ moment's silence. "I thought you were just going on about your newest cravings."

Lois took in a deep breath, reminding herself that Clark had never been one of the brightest men to begin with, so she really shouldn't blame him for his _slowness_. "Well, now that you know what Cyborg and Impulse do, come home pronto--and bring me a batch of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on your way here from that bakery downtown--talking about cookies really gave me cravings for some."

She could hear a long-suffering sigh. "What about Arrow and Phoenix?"

Lois twirled around in her seat and smirked as she watched them looking around nervously as _finally_ the walls closed in a couple of inches on them, as she'd typed in the command minutes ago. "Oh, they're going to be just _fine_."

* * *

"What did you _do_?" Chloe snapped as she shot to her feet, eyes wide, heart pounding as the room shook, and the walls began to slowly close in on them.

"_Me_?" Oliver snapped back, looking around them desperately, trying to find them a way out before they were smashed together like sardines. "Why do you immediately assume that _I_ have something to do with this?!"

"Because I was just leaning innocently against the wall!" Chloe exclaimed in irritation, giving him her back and whimpering slightly, backing up as the walls continued to close around them. "BOY SCOUT! **BOY SCOUT**!"

And yet Clark wasn't appearing, he wasn't saving the day.

_This room must be made from lead and green meteor rocks_. The revelation caused Chloe's heart to skip a beat in terror.

"Stop _calling_ for him!" Oliver growled. "I'm taking care of this!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" She snarled and then cried out as the walls pressed in on them. The blonde turned around and ran smack-dab into Oliver, only managing _not_ to fall in a mess of hands and limbs because the walls had closed in on them like a tight square, not exactly forcing them to touch, yet close enough to make keeping a distance uncomfortable.

The blondes tensed as their leather-clad bodies were forcedly pressed together, and Chloe was glad that her face was hidden in Oliver's chest and that way he couldn't see the sudden blush that's darkened her cheeks.

Now that she was in this situation, Chloe closed her eyes and admitted to herself _why_ exactly it'd annoyed her to be locked up alone with Oliver in the first place.

And could very well have something to do with the fact that she was finding it harder and harder to ignore her growing attraction for the leader of the Justice League. So the fact that she was pushed up against him in such an intimate way, with adrenaline from the danger pumping through her veins--well--it wasn't exactly helping her keep her usually calm façade.

Shivering when Oliver's hands found their way to her hips, Chloe bit down on her bottom lip and tried reminding herself that that was probably the most comfortable position he could be in at the moment--_ordered_ herself not to read too much into it.

_Why do these sort of things happen to me?_

She bit back a groan when Oliver shifted slightly, the thigh situated awkwardly between hers rubbing against her, and it took all her self-control to keep from bucking against him.

_I bet that somewhere up there, there's someone laughing their ass off at me._

* * *

Lois Lane was laughing hysterically from where she sat, watching Chloe and Oliver through the video feed. Finishing the bag of chips, the brunette wiped her greasy hands on her old, faded jeans and reached for the glass of lemonade perched on top of Vic's computer.

She knew she could get away with things now that she was pregnant, and she was enjoying pushing everyone's buttons.

"Come on little cuz, make a move already. I can't make that room any smaller without risking squashing you." She sipped the drink, watching the screen intently as Oliver and her cousin both tried desperately to keep still and not let the other realize how being that intimately close was affecting them.

This was better than daytime television!

"_Oh __**no**__ Ollie, I __**cannot**__ succumb to you and your manly six-pack_." Lois mimicked her cousin's voice poorly, acting out her own little soap opera. "_I have made a vow of eternal celibacy because of the heartbreak I experienced due to my stupid alien best friend, who knocked up my gorgeous cousin and is currently her personal washtowel_."

"I resent that."

Lois twirled around in her seat, grinning unrepentantly at Clark. "Give me cookies!" She suddenly frowned. "You _did_ bring me the cookies, _right_?"

He broke out in a grin, holding up the bag of warm, freshly baked cookies. "I think I've learnt my lesson about denying you your cravings."

"Glad to know that." Swiping the bag from him without a word of thanks, Lois turned her back on Clark and turned once more to look at the screen, sticking her hand inside of the bag and pulling out a cookie.

"What exactly are you doing?" Clark suddenly paused when he realized _what_ his girlfriend was looking at. "_Lois_!"

"_What_?" She grumbled while chewing on the chocolate chip cookie. "Their time was running out! They needed a push!"

He was next to her in seconds, watching as Chloe and Oliver fidgeted nervously, each looking in separate directions. The Kryptonian could feel the heat rising from their bodies and turned to look quizzically at his girlfriend. "I don't think they're time was running out. If anything, things are only beginning to heat up between them."

Lois paused. "Okay, _my_ time was running out."

Clark turned to look at her in worry.

"You see, Dinah and I made this _bet_…" Lois looked down sheepishly at her bag of cookies, refusing to meet his gaze. "And if something doesn't happen between those two by _tonight_, she's going to be 250 dollars richer tomorrow."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lois, you just can't try to _manipulate_ things like this."

"It's in your best interest for those two to get together tonight, anyway, so I don't see why you're complaining." Lois huffed, and then smirked when she saw the curious expression cross his baby blue eyes. "I already used up all of my paycheck. Where do you _think_ I'm going to get that 250 to give to Dinah if I lose this bet?"

Clark's eyes widened. "Why didn't you saw that in the _first_ place?" He turned to the screen once more. "What can I do to help?"

* * *

"So…_Sidekick_…" Oliver's voice sounded _odd_.

"Yeah?" Not that she was her usual snarky self at the moment either. It was taking all of her concentration to keep her hands palms flat down on the wall behind him, eyes closed, and breathing regular.

"Whatever happened between you and Bat anyway?"

Chloe blinked at surprise at that question. "What do you mean?"

There was a moment's pause. "Well, one minute you and him are the League's poster couple--other than Boy Scout and Army Girl of course--and then the next you two are separated and he'd spending most of his time in Gotham again." He cleared his throat. "Kinda makes a guy wonder what went wrong."

"Nothing went wrong." Chloe sighed, hating the reminder that she'd ruined yet _another_ potential relationship. "We just realized that despite the great chemistry we didn't have much more going on for us, and, well, he, oh nothing."

"No. Tell me."

Why did he care anyway? "He didn't appreciate my being so close to, and spending time with, another guy."

"Clark." There was yet again something odd in Oliver's voice.

"No actually." Why was she admitting this? "You."

He stilled beneath her. "Me?"

"Yeah, ridiculous, right?" _Please laugh it off and forget I said anything_!

"Bruce Wayne," Oliver shifted against her, his hand coming between them to grab hold of her chin and tilt it up so that she was looking up into his face, the action causing her body to arch against his. "Was jealous of _me_?"

Chloe tried to gulp, tried to _breathe_, but with her body arched like that against his it was nearly impossible.

"Of _me_?"

And for the first time she _hated_ his Green Arrow getup, hated the dark mask that hid his eyes and expression from her.

"_Why_?"

God…did he _truly_ expect her to be able to _breathe_, much less _think_ enough to answer him when they were pressed like _this_?

"He--he--he thought I talked too much about you…" Was it her idea or was his face closer to hers than it'd been a moment before?

"Do you?" His breath was against her lips and his voice a sexy distortion as the blood raced through her ears, deafening her.

"_Huh_?" Was he talking? She couldn't tell, her eyes had been closing on their own at the feeling of his gloved fingers brushing tenderly against her cheek.

"Do you talk about me a lot?"

If she'd had half of her thinking ability she'd have realized that he was going somewhere with this, but his proximity, and the feel of his leather against her skin caused shivers of pleasure to race up her body, and as a result she was mostly thinking with something that truly wasn't her brain.

A gasp escaped her parted lips and her eyelashes swept her cheeks momentarily when the leather-clad thigh between hers shifted purposely, brushing against her, causing her to buck against him with a whimper.

"_Do you_?"

_God…_his voice had lowered into an even _sexier_ pitch, and somehow he'd found himself whispering into her ear, his breath tickling and tormenting her all at the same time.

"I—I--." Couldn't _think_.

She closed her eyes and surrendered to the oblivion of pleasure when suddenly the room shook again, and she opened her eyes to see the walls shifting back to their original position, and a door appearing in the farthest wall.

"Arrow, Phoenix, do you read me?" Lois' irritated voice crackled into their earpiece. She sounded _very_ annoyed.

Chloe understood the feeling as she jerked away from her colleague as if burnt.

She'd been _this_ close!

Oliver pressed his earpiece. "Affirmative, Watchtower. What the 411?"

"The warehouse is abandoned. You two just managed to trip a forgotten booby trap." There was an aggravated sigh. "Come back home you two. The others are already here."

"Understood. Over and Out." Oliver took his hand from the earpiece and then turned to look at Chloe, who was furiously looking at anywhere other than him. "Let's go home, Phoenix."

She nodded, stalking passed him, heading furiously towards their exit, when his hand grabbed her arm and he pulled her back against him so unexpectedly she squeaked and fell against his chest.

"_A—A--Arrow?"_ She squeaked, looking up into his masked face.

He smirked down at her, hands going back to her hips, keeping her pressed against him. "When we're back at Headquarters, we're finishing this little conversation."

"What conversation?" Chloe blinked in surprise. They hadn't been talking, they'd been about to…

Her eyes widened and she blushed.

His smirk grew larger. "Exactly." Letting go of her hips, Oliver reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Let's go home."

* * *

"I can't believe you were _cheating_." Dinah Lance glared at an unrepentant Lois Lane and sheepish Clark Kent.

"I was _not_ cheating." Lois glared, angry that Dinah and AC had _had_ to arrive at the Watchtower in time to realize what was happening and stop them. "You _never_ said that we couldn't give them a little _push_."

Dinah opened her mouth to contradict, and then she closed it with a frown. "Yeah, well, we're _tied_. Because while they _finally_ took a step in the obvious direction, they wouldn't have done it tonight if _someone_ hadn't shoved her big butt where it didn't belong."

Lois' mouth fell open. "My butt is _not_ big!" She suddenly frowned in concern and turned to Clark. "_Is_ it?"

Clark looked terrified, knowing that there was no way he was going to win this. If he said she looked fat she'd get angry, and if he said the truth that her butt was just fine, she'd get angry at him and say that he was lying. Either way her hormones were going to make his answer the wrong one.

AC grinned, feeling compassion for his fellow man. "Di, let's go and have a vegetarian hamburger?"

"Sure, why not?" The blonde smiled at him and they left Lois and Clark alone.

Clark, seeing Lois's attention fixed solely on the blondes until they disappeared out of the room, heading towards the kitchen, breathed a sigh of relief.

"You think those two like each other?"

Surprised by the question, Clark went over the way Dinah and AC acted together, and blinked. "You know, I think they might."

"Enough to get together any time this month?"

"I don't know." Clark frowned at the question, looking suspiciously at his girlfriend. "_Why_?"

Lois' eyes widened and she blushed, suddenly looking down at the bag of cookies in her hand and stuffing one into her mouth. "Well…Chloe and I _might_ have made this _bet_…"

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that and review! Pregnant!Matchmaking!Lois was just too much fun to write!


End file.
